Stood up
by NiciGold
Summary: Kaoru waits on her date at the park. While waiting she meets an interesting man. Who is he? ONE SHOT


**Hey everyone!!! This is a story I thought about after a personal experience. So yea I was like this would make a good story (I hope). Anyway hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin,…..if I did I would be sooo rich right now *sigh**

"_Where is he?"_she thought. She was sitting on the park bench for the past half hour, checking her phone every two minutes to see if she got a missed call.

"_He did say that he would meet me for__11 o'clock__right?"_ she wrapped her brain around the conversation she had with Soujiro last night. She was certain that she typed in during her IM conversation, that she would meet him at the park for 11 o clock and then they would both go to the restaurant.

But right now its 11:35 and he is still not here! Kaoru began to think of possible reasons why he was late from getting stuck in traffic, to being run over by a car while crossing the street and now warded in a hospital in a coma.

She checked her phone again and realized that another 10 minutes had passed and still no sign of Soujiro. This was their third date in their not official relationship. Though he was pushing it ever since their first date, Kaoru was not sure that she thought of him like _that._Yes she liked him but she was not sure if she like liked him yet.

Soujiro was the type of guy that was fun to hang out with, but having him as a boyfriend sounded like dating your over friendly cousin. She checked her phone again and realized that he was officially an hour late.

"_Where can this boy be?"_

She decided to watch the people in the park while she waited. There was nothing else she could have done at the moment anyway. In front of her, a group of friends were having a picnic and one in particular looked like Sano when he ate too much food. Kaoru chuckled at the thought and turned her head towards the lake. There she found a couple eating each others faces. "_Damn get a room!"_she thought creasing her forehead in disgust at the overly hormonal couple.

She then looked towards the big tree and saw a peculiar man standing under the shade of its branches. His hair was long and tied in a high ponytail like hers and his eyes were blocked by his long bangs. He leaned against the broad trunk of the tree, with his arms folded across his chest, standing completely still. His lack of movement reminded her of a statue. Kaoru found that she was intrigued by the man, and couldn't pinpoint why a random stranger would peak her interest.

Suddenly the man jerked and his hands flew to his pants pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and turned his body sideways to answer the device. Kaoru had a proper view of his arms and realized that he was quite muscular. She blushed at the thought and quickly averted her eyes towards the group of friends she was watching earlier, whom apparently were in the beginnings of a food fight. It did not take her long however, to look towards the tree again. To her utter fright the man was walking towards the bench she was sitting on, his face marred in a frown.

Kaoru looked down at her lap and stared at the clock on her phone. To her dismay, it was half twelve. She felt the bench move, as the man that was standing under the tree sat and frustratingly sighed. Through the corner of her eyes Kaoru watched the man as he ran his hand through his long red hair. He then slumped into the seat and allowed himself to let out another exasperating groan.

Before Kaoru could admire him anymore, her phone vibrated. The caller ID read Soujiro and with a sigh of her own she answered it.

"Hello," she answered as cheerfully as she could.

"_Hey Kao, I am soo sorry I had you waiting so long but something came up and I don't think I would be able to make it."_

"Oh, well its no problem really, you do what you have to do," she replied trying not to sound disappointed.

"_Oh Kao you're such a good friend, maybe we can reschedule sometime say next week?"_

"Umm I'm not sure, I have to check my schedule and see if I don't have a shoot or anything." 

"_Oh, well whenever you're free, we could hang."_

Kaoru could have sworn she heard the giggle of a female coming from the phone, but she dismissed it quickly thinking that it was probably one of the school girls near the park.

"_Well, I have to go now, thanks once again for understanding Kao, you're a great girl. Bye chick."_

"Ummm yea bye" she responded closing her phone in exasperation.

She allowed her hand to run over her face, as she went over the recent conversation.

"_I can't believe I got dressed up for no damn reason,"_ she bitterly thought.

"I'm guessing you got stood up also?" a male voice asked from the side of her. Kaoru glanced in the direction and saw the man that was standing by the big tree looking at her. His eyes were purple with flecks of amber, watching her intently as he waited for an answer. Paralyzed by his stare, Kaoru could only force a nod to respond.

The man let out a small smile and rested his head on the back of the bench. He crossed his arms once more and closed his eyes. Kaoru watched how peaceful he looked at that moment. _Like an angel._

After a few seconds, with his eyes closed, he continued speaking, "Don't worry, the same happened to me."

"Really?" she watched him, her face in shock.

"Yep, and to put the icing on the cake, I have been waiting to go out with this particular girl for the past year and a half, and now she blew me off like a piece of lint on a shirt."

Kaoru chuckled at his comparison, but soon stopped after she realized he was staring at her again.

"Sorry, that was mean of me to do."

He let out another smile before shaking his head. "No problem, if you think about it is quite funny. I mean, I have been courting this girl for the past year and a half, even though I knew she had a boyfriend, and finally when she dumps him, I asked her out, she accepted and now she stood me up." With another exasperated sigh he added. "Story of my life."

"Oh man that's tough dude, I thought I was bad, being all dolled up for my date and now I have to cancel my reservations for the restaurant I was planning to go to. But now after your story, I realized my life is not that bad," Kaoru concluded trying not to once again laugh at the man's misfortune.

An idea finally popped into Kaoru's mind and before she could stop herself, she stood up and looked down at the red head on the bench.

"Hey dude?" Kenshin opened one eye and stared at the beautiful woman before him.

"Yes???" he answered confused by her sudden action.

"Ummm…well… I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me. I know that we don't know each other but I have these reservations and I would hate to cancel them and-

"Let's go" the red head cut Kaoru off at mid sentence.

"Really??" she watched him surprised.

"Yea why not, I mean you do have reservations right? Also, I am betting that you are not looking so pretty not to be seen by someone?"

Kaoru blushed at what he said and nodded. The red head then rose from the bench and began following Kaoru out of the park.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"The Akebeko!" Kaoru responded excitingly.

"Really? I love that restaurant!"

"Me too! Hey dude what is your name? I can't be calling you dude for the whole day can I?"

The red headed man laughed.

"Kenshin" he said between chuckles, "my name is Kenshin Himura."

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya," she beamed, extending her hand towards the handsome man beside her.

As she and Kenshin crossed the street, Kaoru couldn't stop herself from thinking that maybe being stood up had its good points!

**Ok people! That was my story!**

**Hope you liked it!!! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NiciGold**

--


End file.
